HeroHeroine
by numbuh44
Summary: SONGFIC  Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Chase and Angela have a dirty little secret? See what it is a their scandalous dinner . Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Chase: Shame on you…**

**Me: Shut up… I know I shouldn't be making any one-shots but, I had to…**

**Gill: No you didn't!**

**Me: You're not even in this story… **

**Gill: Well you said my name so I will stay…**

**Me: Whatever… Anyway, this was inspired by 2 main things**

**I really wanted to write a ChasexAngela Fanfic, because, well, at the moment I'm a Chase Fanatic…**

**In the song it says cenacle smile and as soon as I heard that I was like, Omg… Chase….**

**Me: So enjoy **

_It's too late baby there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in the clouds_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and allowed my mind to wander. But it didn't. It stayed one idea, or should I say person, Angela. And I couldn't stop my thoughts. It seems that I am at the point of no return.

I wasn't paying much attention so it wasn't that surprising that I ran into someone, "Hey Chase, it seems like your head's in the clouds today. Are you okay? "

Looking up at Owen, I shrugged. "Just… thinking…"

Owen slapped me on the back and went on his way, "Okay… Just be careful."

I nodded and continued on my way to the bar, praying, that maybe I would be lucky enough to see the girl who has been clouding up my mind.

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Well you can get in line_

_But not this time_

I looked at my watch and sighed. I should be getting to work soon. As I walked past the tailor shop window I noticed my disheveled appearance. I looked nothing like chase… nothing like myself. So I put on my best sinister smile and did my best to hold my heart. How on earth could I be Chase by going around showing off his emotions to everyone?

I looked at my reflection one last time and nodded. This seemed to be the closest I could get to the old Chase. Truthfully, I wasn't that far off...

"Chase?"

I turned and looked into the very same brown eyes and beautiful smile that was haunting my dreams. All my early precautions vanished, my smile no longer sinister, my feelings no longer hidden. "Angela…"

The girl bounded over to me and gave me a big hug, causing my face to flush. How does she do this to me? No other girl, no other person, has ever gotten inside of me. Not like Angela has. But she seemed to do so with ease.

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero_

_And you are my heroine_

"I haven't seen you all day!" Angela called.

"So?"

"I missed you silly!" Angela replied, slapping my shoulder.

I wanted to give her a hateful glare, something to hide myself away from her. But when I looked at her beautiful brown eyes I was completely caught off guard.

They have a shine in them that sent a shiver down my spine. It just made me want to run around screaming.

It was the little things. The little things that she does that makes me feel like I'm soaring and that she's always there besides me.

_I won't try to philosophize _

_I'll take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel _

_And it's so surreal_

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and sighed. I had to stop thinking about her so much. I'm not paying her any attention when I think so much…

"Chase?"

"Um, yea sorry," I replied with a genuine smile. "What would you like to eat?"

She let her hair fall freely in front of her face when she hung her head down. Then she started fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me…"

I felt my face flush as I motioned to the kitchen, "I-I have work…"

Angela nodded sullenly and turned to leave when a chirpy voice bathed in a heavy southern accent called, "Nonsense Chase! You can take a day off! Go ahead, have fun!"

"Oh thanks Kathy," I replied, getting myself ready to leave, "I guess that means I can have dinner with you after all."

Angela smiled, "Let's go to my house."

"Ok, what do you want me to cook?" I asked.

"No!" Angela yelled, "—erm I mean, I want to cook."

I smiled. The way she made me feel, it felt so amazing. It felt so unreal.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeleton_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

I was making my way back to my house with Angela in tow, her cropped hair blowing gracefully in the night.

This was so wrong. Angela doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

All of the secrets, all of the problems in my life have always been hidden, shoved deeply into the back of my brain. I shook myself out of my thoughts once more and sighed, this was going to be a long night…

Once at my house I opened the door and let her in but I didn't follow at first.

Why is she trying so hard? After everything I've done to her, everything I've said, she still tries to get into my head.

But I can't lie. Not to myself or Angela. I want her to try and get into my head. I want her to break the barrier I set against everyone.

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like the hero_

_And you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love_

_Is the sweetest sin?_

I plopped down on my couch and watched Angela's practiced hands make dinner. "So is this dinner going to be any good?"

Angela looked at me smiling, "Well, I did learn from the best."

"And who may that be?"

She stuck out her tongue and continued cooking. I smirked and turned the TV on, trying to keep myself from screaming in happiness.

But it wasn't the TV that kept me quiet. It was the cold hard, malicious, truth.

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lock down_

_And then you turned me around_

"Dinner's ready!" Angela called. I smiled and made my way into the dining room and gasped.

The room was set up like a fancy restaurant. The lights were dim; the only source of light was a single candle stick. She also had two elegant glasses filled with red wine. Lastly, I looked at the food; it was orange peel chicken and orange cake. My favorite.

I sat down across from her and smiled. She nodded and looked at me earnestly, "Chase, the reason I wanted to have this dinner is so we could talk."

Oh no, I knew this was coming. Originally I thought I could just answer her questions without actually answering it, but I don't think I can, not this time. I don't think I can close myself off to her anymore.

My heart won't allow it anymore. Ever since she has been on Castanet I've become a totally different person, a better person. So she deserves to have her questions answered.

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

"I'll talk about anything you want." I replied, smirking.

Angela just smiled. A smile that made my heart flutter. A smile that made me melt inside.

Why is this so complicated? Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't this be right?

Even though it's so wrong.

I mentally slapped myself. This wasn't hard, this wasn't complicated. I am here right now, with her, and the only thing trying to stop me is myself.

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like the hero_

_And you are my heroin_

_Do you know that your love_

_Is the sweetest sin?_

"Ok, so, um, how do you like the chicken?" Angela asked, stumbling over her words.

I simply nodded and smiled, "Very good. This guy who taught you to cook must be amazing."

She sighed, "He really is, in more ways than just one."

"Oh really… Do tell."

Angela rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, "He is a self centered, cynical jerk. He is uncaring and hurtfully sarcastic. And I really think that just knowing him is detrimental to my self-esteem."

"I only hear bad things…" I mumbled.

"But, he can be kind, when he wants. He is truly very funny. And-And he had the most beautiful eyes." Angela rested her hand on my cheek, "—you have beautiful eyes."

I gasped; I knew she was talking about me. I'm not stupid; I do remember teaching her cooking. But hearing her say all those things still caught me off guard. So I did what I thought was best and I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

We parted quickly and she looked me in the eyes and attacked my lips, bringing me into a deep kiss.

_I feel like the hero_

_And you are my heroin_

_Do you know that your love_

_Is the sweetest sin?_

_I feel like the hero_

_And you are my heroin_

_Do you know that your love_

_Is the sweetest sin?_

She pulled away again, panting. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

I opened my mouth to answer but she continued, "I can't do this to you. You and Gill are friends Chase. A-and, I can't do this to Gill, to our daughter."

Angela got up and walked to the door. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She stood under the doorway, half in half out. "Angela… I-I love you…"

Angela looked down at her feet, a single tear dripped off of her face, "Chase, you, and only you, own my heart, and all of my love."

As Angela turned, moving completely out of my house, out of my life, I called out to her, "And your love, will be my most sweetest, most treasured sin…"

**Me: END! **

**Chase: what is with you and heart break?**

**Me: ! Since the last one shot I wrote had you getting **

**Angela this one has Gill getting Angela…**

**Gill: BUT WHY DOES SHE LOVE HIM?**

**Me: because I'm a Chase fan at the moment… Anyway… REVIEW!**

***~*~*~R~E~V~I~E~W~*~*~***


End file.
